Nine Months
by Uyen
Summary: Wizards can get pregnant Harry thinks he should have been informed COMPLETE,MM,MPreg,Oneshot


**Title: **Nine Months  
**Author: ****suonguyen****  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairings:**Harry/Draco, Ginny, Ron/Hermione  
**Warnings: **MPreg, Ginny Bashing  
**Length: **Oneshot; 2, 500 words  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot, and even that's not totally original. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling.  
**Authors Note: **This is my first Harry and Draco story guys, so please give it a try and tell me what you think! I don't like Ginny, lol as you can probably tell, so theres a bit of bashing in here. Anyways Enjoy and do tell me what you think!  
**Summary: **Wizards can get pregnant; Harry thinks he should have been informed

Harry was panicking; he felt as if history was repeating itself, he couldn't believe that it was all happening again. Unfortunately for Harry, panicky was how he often felt these days.

It had all started when he had come home one day to a Draco lying unconscious on their kitchen floor. Harry had panicked and immediately flooed Hermione, speaking to her through the flames (he still thought it odd til this day that he couldn't feel) in incoherent sentences, that somehow the bright mediwitch had been able to decipher. After several minutes they were both in Harry and Draco's bedroom staring at Draco's prone body.

After waving her wand around in some complex pattern, and muttering things under her breath that Harry couldn't quite catch, and doubt he could understand anyway, Hermione had turned to him with a bright smile on her face and said.

"Congratulations Harry, you're going to be a father. Or one or two fathers. I'm so happy for you!"

* * *

The last thing he remembered before the world suddenly went black was thinking that that was the second time Hermione had told him that he was going to be a father.

Ginny had been a mistake, he realized it the moment he had said "I do," and looked right past her smiling face to Draco who has sat in the front row of seats in the small Weasley garden. But it had been so safe, so easy to give into her adoring eyes, and dreams of a house with a white picket fence. They had been married not long after the war, and Harry thought that he could finally have the family that he had longed for.

But after months of marriage the novelty of if all had finally worn off, Harry had to admit that marriage at the age of twenty one right after defeating one of the darkest wizards in history was a rather stupid move. Ginny had often accused him of being afraid of commitment when he had stayed too long at the office to finish of some last minute work, or when he stayed out later than his other married friends.

But he couldn't help it, he had dreaded coming home to a nagging Ginny, the minute he walked through the door he felt like he was on the other end of an interrogation. _Where have you been? What took you so long? Who did you see? Do you know how late it is? Have you been with Malfoy again? _After a while he would just walk right past her and straight to their guest room, locking it behind him. She needn't be worried about him seeing Draco; they hadn't seen each other since he got married, he missed Draco terribly.

Marriage was not agreeing with him. He knew it was either his or Ginny's problem, Ron seemed perfectly happy married to Hermione. He had even been able to put on several pounds despite Hermione's less than ideal cooking. Ginny couldn't cook either, they ate take-out most nights they were both home.

He remembered coming home one day to see Hermione sitting in their living room looking at Harry with something akin to pity in her eyes.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"She's in your room," Hermione replied, "Harry she asked me to tell you something."

Harry nodded sitting on the couch next to her, "Is she okay?"

"Harry, she's pregnant."

"Oh," Harry replied, he couldn't help but wonder to himself, how in the world that had happened. He looked back at Hermione, she was studying him, as if expecting him to react unusually. "That's great. Why didn't she want to tell me herself?"

"She just wasn't sure of what your reaction was going to be," Hermione had hesitantly replied. "But I'm sure you guys will be fine, well I'll leave you two to celebrate! You will floo me if you have any questions won't you?"

"Of course," Harry replied still feeling a little numb for some reason.

He remembered that the walk to his bed room had felt like the longest walk he had ever taken, with every step he took trapping him more and more into something he really didn't want to be apart from.

After that was the worse nine months of his life. One look at the baby and he had packed his bags and left. Dark hair, dark skin, the baby was obviously not his; in fact he bore a striking resemblance to a certain Dean Thomas. Harry was quite peeved; nine months of hell and it was all for nothing.

Hermione had known, Ginny had apparently confessed to her when she found out. Hermione had kept silent under the impression that Harry already knew, no doubt mislead by Ginny. Hermione now refused to talk to Ginny, or Dean for that matter.

After a particularly disastrous divorce or two divorces (apparently Dean was married as well) Harry was finally free again, and only on speaking terms with three Weasley's Fred, George and Ron, not his problem really.

Draco had told him that it was their loss when he moved in with him three months later.

He was so happy; he had been living with Draco for months now. Draco didn't yell at him when he left his socks in the bathroom, or when he squeezed toothpaste from the middle rather than the end. Draco was with Harry for days on end, they wouldn't be out of each other sight, and yet he still never felt crowded. Draco just wouldn't ask Harry where he had been or who he had been with; he demanded to know like it was his very right, and Harry couldn't help but think that Draco was so cute when he was jealous…

But deep down he always knew that something would come and take that happiness away and this seemed like it might just do the trick. Harry didn't even know that wizards could get pregnant. Really he wished someone would have told him.

He turned over in their bed and looked at Draco who still hadn't woken. Draco must have been having a good dream if the slight smile on his face was any indication. Then he giggled, and Harry couldn't help but smile too. His giggling suddenly stopped and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful," Draco said leaning his face upwards expectantly.

Harry chuckled giving Draco a soft kiss, "Not quite; you fainted in the kitchen before, it's just a bit after eight."

"Collapsed," Draco corrected with a scowl. "Fainting is for girls!"

"Fine collapsed," Harry replied amused, then turned serious "How are you feeling?"

"I have the strongest craving for potato and gravy," Draco said distractedly. "Gosh I sound like a pregnant woman."

"That's because you are pregnant."

"What?" Draco yelled bolting up right so fast his forehead knocked into Harry's.

"Ouch Draco, calm down," Harry said calmly rubbing his forehead. He really hoped Draco would take this better than he did, one of them were going to have to save the other from panicking. "Hermione diagnosed you after you fai- collapsed. You're pregnant."

Draco just stared at Harry speechlessly, then he turned away and started sniffling. Harry was immediately off the bed and kneeling over Draco from the other side.

"Draco? What is it? Does something hurt?" he asked anxiously.

Draco shook his head and buried his face in his hands, making Harry jump when he let out a loud wail, "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

Oh god, Harry thought, the mood swings, he had hated Ginny's mood swings. At least Draco's craving had been normal, potato and gravy were definitely better than chocolate ice cream with toothpaste as icing. But he had a feeling Draco's mood swings were going to be very frequent and extreme, especially seeing as Draco was naturally an emotional person, and quite a drama queen. Of course Harry would never say that to his face.

He pulled Draco into his lap and hugged him, "Of course not, baby; I would never do something like that."

"You left the youngest she-weasel," Draco wailed loudly. Harry had to laugh, the Weasley's who had refused to speak to Harry after the divorce were all known as 'weasel'. Draco renamed them quite creatively, the old-weasel (Author), the oldest she-weasel (Molly), the long haired-weasel (Bill), the freckled-weasel (Charlie), the pointy-weasel (Percy). Ron he now referred to as 'Ronnikins' after the Twins influence, often got rather offended but knew to not say anything, and the Twins were amused every time they heard it.

"She cheated on me Draco, that's why I left her."

"Are you saying that if I cheated on you, you'd leave me too?" Draco hiccupping and looking very unhappy.

Harry sighed, this was what the next seven months were going to be like, "Well you didn't cheat on me did you?"

"No," Draco sniffed, "But you would leave me!"

This was getting ridiculous, "I promise no matter what happens I won't leave you, okay?"

Draco nodded and looked up at Harry with big watery eyes and Harry's heart melted. He hugged Draco even tighter, then wiped Draco's tears with the back of his sleeve.

"That's enough cuddling Potter," Draco said suddenly, leaping out of Harry's lap and standing over him with his hands on his hips. "In the kitchen now! I want potato and gravy!"

Harry sighed and started for the kitchen, seven months to go.

* * *

Harry held Draco's hair back as he leaned over the toilet bowl, retching. This was how he usually woke up in the morning. Like clockwork Draco's stomach decided to dispel its contents four o'clock every morning.

He remembered that when Ginny had started experiencing morning sickness he would cast a silencing charm around himself so he could continue to sleep. But with Draco he didn't have the heart to. So he too like clockwork followed Draco into their bathroom every morning and stayed with Draco until he would stop vomiting and help him back to bed. Even if he couldn't get back to sleep afterwards.

"Six months to go," Draco said sleepily slipping back to sleep.

* * *

"I don't know why you didn't expect it," Draco said to Harry, cheerfully dipping his spoon into the tomato soup Harry had prepared for him. "We practically fucked like rabbits."

Hermione giggled, Ron snorted, Harry turned so red he resembled Draco's tomato soup.

"Gosh, I hope he doesn't have your potty mouth," Harry mumbled.

"SHE," Draco corrected. "I want a girl."

Four months to go…

* * *

"I'm so fat," Draco complained to Harry and Hermione inspecting himself in the mirror.

Harry thought he looked beautiful, and he was glowing. But Draco didn't seem to think so. He suddenly let out a loud frustrated scream and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"His rather emotional isn't he?" Hermione asked Harry with an amused expression on her face.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered, feeling bad that he was bad mouthing Draco but needing at least one other person to know what he was experiencing.

"His rather afraid that you'll leave him."

"What?" Harry squealed in a rather unmanly manner. It disturbed him that Draco had been so insecure about it that he had confided in Hermione. "I already promised him I wouldn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You made _vows _to Ginny in front of a whole ceremony of people, that didn't stop you from leaving her. I know she did cheat, but you have to understand Draco's going through complicated times, feeling apprehensive about your relationship and his appearance is normal."

Then suddenly Harry's world seemed to shift. All this time he had been worried about Draco wanting to leave him, he didn't realize that Draco himself was going through the exact same thing. Draco wasn't the one who had gotten married when he had clearly loved Harry - Harry had. Draco wasn't the one who woke up from nightmares screaming so loud, you'd have to be a rock to sleep through it. Draco wasn't the one that left his socks everywhere, he wasn't the one that forgot to wash his shirts and kept wearing it until it started to smell. If Draco could live through all that and still love Harry then Harry was sure he had found his soul mate.

"No," Harry said smiling softly, "I'm pretty sure his stuck with me for life."

"Alright Potter," Draco yelled from the bathroom, "We're going shopping! Gotta find some clothes that don't make me look like a whale! Get that flashy gold card of yours ready!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "My muggle credit card, you mean?"

"Yes, that," Draco agreed joining them in the bedroom once more. "Where did that muggle cousin of yours shop? I don't think wizards make clothes that big."

Harry rolled his eyes, "For god sakes Draco, don't be ridiculous, you look great; not fat at all."

"Really?" Draco said his eyes tearing rapidly.

Harry pulled him into a hug, "Of course, baby; you're the best looking bloke I ever lay eyes on…"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes as she left the couple, her farewells unheard.

"Two months left," she muttered before flooing herself home.

* * *

"What do you think we should name her?" Draco asked.

They were sitting out on the grass in their backyard, Draco claiming that Harry's burnt chicken was irritating his heightened sense of smell. Draco was sitting in between Harry's legs his back against Harry's chest looking up at the starry sky.

"Lily?" Harry suggested, crossing his fingers that Draco would agree.

"Lillian," Draco said, "I like that, good idea Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What should she call us? Father? Daddy? Papa?"

"I'm quite fond of Papa myself," Draco said shyly, "I never got to call my Father that."

Harry nodded and tightened his arms around Draco, "What do you think he would say if he saw us now?"

Draco laughed, "His blood would boil, and he would probably attempt all three Unforgivable's on us. But I don't why know his complaining, I am soo the boss of you."

Harry laughed getting up, "Yes boss, come on lets get you to bed, we're expecting Lillian any day now and Hermione said to make sure you rest frequently."

"As long as the house doesn't still smell like burnt chicken…"

* * *

"Hello Lillian," Harry said softly to the little bundle in his arms, "Welcome to your Papa and Daddy's crazy world."

Little Lillian barely hours old looked at her Daddy with bright green eyes, one hand against her face that was framed by soft tufts of blonde hair and one hand clutching her Daddy's pinky. She gave Harry a toothless smile.

Harry smiled and looked over to Draco who was starting to wake.

"Do you think I can convince your Papa to give you a brother?" he asked little Lillian, she gave him another toothless smile and Harry was sure she gave a slight nod.

"Sure thing, Potter," Draco's groggy voice started, "As long as you're carrying."


End file.
